


Severus takes a nap

by KatieBY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBY/pseuds/KatieBY
Summary: When Severus decided to be a babysitter of Draco for the day he definitely did not expect to end up bewitched by his own wand at the hands of the little spoiled brat.





	Severus takes a nap

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker, Any grammar mistakes were made unintentionally so I apologize in advance. I have dyslexia and I am still learning English.
> 
> Special thanks to my Gryffindor team for betaing this chapter

"—Then Vince said that my hair was so white that I looked like an old man and—" It was incredible the amount of words that came out per minute from the child's mouth; he did not stop. "Greg ate the remaining piece of cake—"

Severus found his mind wandering"—in the end they ended up hitting each other, because I told Greg that Vince had told me he was an idiot."

While talking, the boy had been walking around the room, fiddling with everything that he passed. He grabbed a small glass statue, but it slipped from his hands.

"Oops!" he murmured, shrugging his shoulders as he headed to pick up something else on the shelf.

Severus took him by the wrist.

"Draco, your mother told me that you should take a nap," he said, trying to keep calm while taking him to the sofa.

"Naps are for babies; I'm not a baby," the boy protested. "The day was invented for playing, and I'm not sleepy."

The man was really frustrated; he didn't think he could take another two hours of this little restless brat.

"What do your parents normally do at nap time?" he asked, swallowing the acid he felt in his mouth from even muttering those words. He could only imagine himself reading stories or singing a song; just thinking about it made him shiver.

Draco looked at him calculatingly.

"I don't take naps—" he started closing his little gray eyes "—but when it's really necessary, my house elf makes me hot chocolate and gives me a cookie."

"Good try, little brat," replied his godfather. "I'll bring you tea and nothing else."

"And how will you do that? I don't see any elves here; did you order them to stay hidden? They always do what they are told to or I have a tantrum; it is really fun. Once I told an elf to bring me something and when he gave it to me, I told him that I had not asked for it and that I wanted something else and he began to cry, then I—"

Severus quickly went into the kitchen looking for some Valerian tea; he had no doubt some relaxing tea (which may or may not have the power to make people sleep) would help the child—for the sake of his sanity—to remain calm. He made his tea slowly while he could hear Draco in the living room still chattering. Another crunch sound met his ears; it was probably Draco breaking something else. It had been that way since he'd arrived.

Lucius and Narcissa had said it was not expected of the child to be naughty. Severus had agreed to babysit; how difficult could it be? After all, he was a respected teacher in a prestigious school, but he did not take into account an important variable. The boy was younger than the ones he always dealt with, and he was very spoiled.

He left the kitchen to see the small child on the coffee table, raising his arms as he tried to reach the ceiling fan.

"Draco! Get off of there right now!" exclaimed the man, levitating the tea tray with a wand movement so that he could pick up the spoiled child. "They have not taught you manners or a sense of preservation," he scolded the boy while lifting him by the armpits and bringing him face to face with him.

"Woo, you really do have a big nose," Draco commented, laughing. "What does preservation mean?" he asked, writhing to be let down.

"Well, it's when you worry about staying healthy and safe or when—" Severus put him on the floor while putting his wand on the coffee table to take the tea tray.

"You say many strange words; it seems that you said the strange words that my Latin tutor teaches me," Draco interrupted and grabbed his godfather's wand while his back was turned to organize the tea. "she always makes me repeat all those weird things," he explained while waving the wand. "Things like Somniantis est pro infantibus or somnium," he finished still with the wand in his hand, which caused sparks from it. They hit the back of the man, who stiffened for a moment and then collapsed against the floor. The tea cups crashed to the ground, sending shards everywhere.

Draco's eyes looked like they were going to pop out. He quickly returned the wand from where he had grabbed it.

"Godfather? Are you alright?" Draco whispered, fearing punishment from the man.

He didn't answer; maybe he was very angry and he should try to apologize?

"I'm sorry, I'll be good, will you tell Mom?"

The man still did not move and the boy began to panic. He approached him slowly, fearing it was a trap. When he was close enough to touch him, he looked at him carefully; had he killed him? Draco put his hands to his face, holding back the tears... Until he noticed that his chest was moving. Bringing his hand close to the enormous nostrils of the man, he felt his breath and could tell he was alive.

He released all the air he had been holding. 'Maybe he's taking a nap?' he thought, nodding and shrugging. Perhaps it was not his fault that he made him sleepy. Although, it was not the most comfortable place to sleep, Draco could not judge him; he had fallen asleep under the Christmas tree last Christmas, and there was a shameful photo that proved it.

Taking another look at the man, he concluded that he should wake him up since it was very irresponsible of him to fall asleep while he was supposed to take care of him.

"Godfather?" he whispered, shaking him a little; but the man didn't even flinch. With a mischievous smile, Draco pinched his nose "Wake up! You will be in so much trouble when my parents find out that you were sleeping instead of taking care of me." He patted his cheeks with a little force and did not get any movement. Frightened , he forced open his eyelids." It's not funny, Uncle Severus." He approached his ears and screamed. "Wake up!"

Alarmed, he quickly stood up and ran to the kitchen, took a glass and filled it with tap water. Returning to the room, he poured it on his face; the man stirred and began coughing without waking up.

"Severus?" His mother's voice made the boy raise his head quickly; luckily or unfortunately for him, his mother's voice came from the Floo.

"Mama!" Draco shouted, running to the fireplace to see his mother's head in the flames..

"Draco! It's time for your nap. Why aren't you in bed?"

Forgetting the unconscious man for a moment, Draco answered, tired of being treated like a little crying baby, "I'm not a baby, Mom, I don't need naps!"

"They are good for you and for those around you, Draco; I've told you before," his mother scolded him. "If you prove that you are big enough to be a good boy and not get into any trouble while your godfather takes care of you, maybe we could cut your nap hours. But you have to behave, Draco, because nobody wants to be your babysitter anymore! "

"I am a good boy, Mom! I will not get into any trouble, I promise."

"Very good, Dragon, now get Severus for me. I have to check that you have behaved well."

The smile that had begun to slide on Draco's face vanished; he had completely forgotten about the problem at hand.

"Don't you trust me, Mom?" the boy said, trying not to look nervous. "Uncle Severus is busy right now."

"Draco—"

"It's time for my nap, Mom, see you." Draco ran from the fireplace.

Turning again to his unconscious godfather, he tried to wake him up.

"Uncle Severus, please wake up; I promise you that I will be a good boy. I will not do naughty things, I will not jump on the couch or touch your things or make fun of your nose," the boy cried against the chest of the man, quite desperate.

"And will you take a nap?" whispered a sleepy voice.

"Uncle! You woke up; I was very worried," Draco said, hugging him.

"You are in so much trouble, Draco; I have told you many times that you should not touch my wand."

"But, Uncle, you fell asleep; don't worry, sometimes it happens," the child said happily, "but I will not tell, Mom."


End file.
